Change
by I'm Me End Of Story
Summary: She's the mean new girl. He's the kind calm host. Can his kindness change her ways? MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I haven't done a chaptered fic for anime in about 2 years! So I decided to start writing again! :D**

**I hope you all like my fic!**

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayame walked out of the office and to her classroom. People eyed her black and blue hair, which was cut to her shoulders, as she walked. They also stared at how she wore her uniform. She had black lace up boots, a black studded belt around her, and instead of a red ribbon, she had the boys' uniform tie. She shot them all looks, which made them instantly look away.

"Class, this is Ayame Satou. She's new here. Please be kind to her." The teacher said, gesturing to Ayame.

Ayame took her seat next to the window and stared outside.

Hours of learning past and she thought back to the morning before she left for school.

_Ayame walked down. She saw her mother and her new boyfriend._

_The two women didn't look at each other. _

_"You have to drive me to school." Ayame reminded her mom._

_"Right." Her mother replied, grabbing her car keys._

_Ayame grabbed a muffin out of the fridge._

_"Let's go brat. To Lobelia, right?"_

_"No, I got kicked out last year. Ouran now."_

_"Right, another snotty rich kid school. Let's go."_

Ayame's thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell.

She got up, grabbed her lunch and left for the lunchroom.

On her way to the cafeteria, she saw a few girls squealing.

She rolled her eyes. She heard the words _host club_.

"Host club…?" Ayame thought to herself. She shook her head then walked to the lunch room. She sat down in the corner. Host club. How stupid. She unwrapped her sandwich and began eating. She took out a pink and black notebook. She was writing when two girls walked up to her. She looked up.

"Hi! You're the new girl. Ayame, right?" A short haired girl asked. A girl with long hair next to her.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Ayame asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

"No. Now get lost." Ayame replied and looked back at her notebook.

The two girls backed away.

"What's her problem?"

"She's so mean!"

Ayame heard them say. She didn't care. She knew she was mean.

Soon, it was time for class again. Ayame picked herself up from the floor and walked to the class, eyes on the ground.

A few days went by and soon it was Wednesday. Ayame yawned as she plopped down in her seat. She observed the room and everyone in it. A blonde guy and a dark haired guy with glasses talking. A group of girls giggling. A group of guys talking and laughing. She was alone. But she didn't care. She was used to it.

She took out her notebook and began doodling.

Class started.

When the bell signaling that it was lunch rang, Ayame shot up. She was about to make her way to the lunch room when she was stopped by two girls.

"Ayame-san! Have you heard of the Host Club?"

"Not really." Ayame replied, her tone indicating that she did not want to talk to them.

"You should come with us!"

"No." Ayame replied plainly.

"Oh… Okay…" The two girls that were talking to her left. On her way to the lunchroom, she saw another group of girls squealing.

_Host club_. She heard it again. Those two words. How many times was she going to hear that?!

"Let's go!" One of the squealing girls said.

Ayame, curious, followed.

She hid behind a corner as she watched the girls walked through the doors.

"Music room 3?" Ayame said quietly.

"I can't wait to eat cake!" She heard a cheery voice exclaim.

Ayame looked and saw a tall boy and a short blonde boy next to him. She hid then watched them pass. As soon as she heard the door shut she came out from her hiding place.

Ayame was about to walk away when a thought occurred to her. She smiled evilly.

"Time to crash a host club." Ayame said then made her way over to the door.

* * *

**Ooohhh, she's gonna crash the host club?  
**

**What'd you think?**

**Ayame's mean! :( But you'll see she's not that bad, I think. :)  
**

**Review please! I want to hear what you all thought of the chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! This chapter has a lot more words than Chapter 1. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter! It's longer and I think more interesting. ^^**

**I don't own Ouran**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ayame creaked the door open and looked inside. Observing, planning everything in her head. She liked to plan things, but she didn't always follow those plans.

"Tamaki." Kyouya said and nodded towards the door. Tamaki smiled and nodded. He made his way over to the door.

"Hello, Princess." Tamaki greeted, holding up a rose.

Ayame just stared at him.

"I'm Tamaki, what's your name, Princess?" Tamaki asked.

Ayame pushed past Tamaki.

"Princess?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh, you're Ayame Satou." Kyouya said, looking up from his notebook at the girl, "You're at Ouran with a scholarship, correct?"

Ayame nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." She said mockingly.

Kyouya frowned.

"So Princess, what your type?"

Ayame ignored him and went straight for the food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled and began throwing cake.

"Someone! Someone stop her! Mori-senpai!" Tamaki cried.

Mori nodded and ran for the girl. Ayame smirked and grabbed cake, running out of the room and throwing the food randomly.

Mori continued after her.

"You two!" A teacher yelled.

Ayame and Mori stopped.

"DETENTION!" The teacher yelled, wiping cake off his face.

Ayame nodded, dropping the cake.

After school, the two teens walked into an empty room.

Ayame put her feet up on a desk.

Mori just watched.

Ayame took out an iPod and headphones.

Mori continued to watch.

"Dude! Stop watching me! It's creepy!" Ayame finally snapped.

"You can't have that here." Mori said.

Ayame shook her head, "So?"

"You'll get in more trouble."

"Who cares? I don't. I'm used to being in trouble…" Ayame replied, pausing her music.

There was silence. Ayame took in a deep breath.

"I'm Ayame Satou. What's your name?"

"Takashi Morinozuka." Mori replied. Ayame nodded.

"What grade are you in?" Ayame asked. This guy was different. He didn't yell at her for getting them in trouble like the rest of the people she'd met had done. And because of that, she decided to give him a chance.

"I'm a 3rd year." Mori said, turning to face Ayame.

Ayame nodded, "I'm a 2nd year. That blonde guy? Tall? Yeah, he's in my class. So is the dude with the glasses."

"Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ootori." Mori replied.

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know their names. But I guess so."

"Those are their names."

"So who's the short kid?" Ayame moved a few desks over so she was sitting next to Mori.

Mori looked at her confused. Ayame realized her question was super vague.

"Blonde? Holds a pink bunny? Why does he wear the high school uniform?"

"That's Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He's 18."

"Cool." Ayame commented, looking around the room.

Mori nodded.

"So, how long do we have to stay here?"

Mori shrugged.

"You don't know? So I'm assuming you've never had detention before?"

Mori nodded.

"So you're a goody goody?" Ayame raised an eyebrow. Mori shrugged.

"Well, you're rich. So I guess you're all 'fancy and well mannered'." Ayame looked away, "Right?"

"…I guess…" Mori said.

Ayame stared at her bag then mumbled, "Detention in the first week… Mom will love this…"

Mori heard then looked over.

"So, where's the teacher?" Ayame asked, turning her attention back to the teenager next to her.

Mori shrugged.

"You don't talk much." Ayame commented.

The door slid open and the teacher who issued their detention walked in.

"Your punishment starts now." He took a seat at the desk and Ayame took out her notebook, slipping her iPod and headphones back into her bag. Mori pulled out some homework and began working. Ayame was tapping her foot against a leg of her desk and wrote lines and lines of various things.

"Alright, you can go now." The teacher said, about an hour later.

Ayame packed up her things and stood. She watched the teacher leave the room and stood in front of the desk Mori was sitting at. He was still putting his things away when Ayame took out her cell phone.

"Put your number in." She said, handing him her flip phone.

Mori looked at the device then at Ayame. He took it and put his number in.

"Thanks. I'll see you around, Takashi-senpai." She then left the room.

She stood outside her house. Planning how she'd tell her mother why she was home late. Maybe she wouldn't notice. No, of course she'd notice. She was two hours late!

"Here I go…" She took a deep breath and opened the front door. She was expecting her mother to be standing in front of her, but no, her mother was on the couch, making out with her boyfriend. The sight both disgusted and relieved her. She quickly and quietly went to the kitchen and grabbed some food, then made her way up the stairs and into her room. She locked the door behind her and opened a bag of chips. She reached in and grabbed a handful of the salty snack and shoved it in her mouth.

She pulled out her black flip phone and searched for Mori's number. When she found it, she sent him a message.

She rarely ever made friends. But something about him made her want to try. Maybe it was the fact he didn't yell at her.

Her phone buzzed a few seconds later.

'Hello' it read.

'Are you home?' Ayame sent.

'Just got home.'

"Whatcha doin?'

'Eating a snack. Mitsukuni just came over.'

'Blondie? Cool.'

'Ya'

'So you two close friends or sumthin?'

'Cousins'

The two continued texting. There was something strangely calming about Mori. And something about Ayame made Mori want to keep talking to her.

"Who are you talking to?" Honey asked.

"…The girl who was throwing cake…" Mori answered and typed a reply.

"You two are friends now?" Honey asked, surprised. Mori shrugged, he didn't know if they were or not.

'So what's the host club exactly?' Ayame asked.

'A club where we entertain girls. Talk to them, eat with them. Stuff like that'

'Sounds weird.'

'I guess… you should come by again. Except don't throw cake'

'Maybe. Sounds weird tho. Guys being all around you.'

It was nearly midnight and the two were still texting, even though they had school the next day.

'I gotta get to sleep. See you tomorrow.'

Ayame plugged her phone in to charge and went to her bed. She looked at the fresh bruise on her arm then went to sleep.

* * *

**Ta-da! What did you think?  
**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you liked it. :)**

**I think Mori spoke more in this chapter than he did in the anime XD I honestly imagine Mori to be more talkative while texting than in person.  
**

**Reviews, reviews! Please review because I want to hear what you think of my fic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I think this one is a little longer than the previous chapter! :D**

**I changed the rating, because I might use swears in future chapters. I dunno, when I'm done with this fic and if there's no swears or anything rated T worthy, I'll change it back ^^**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ayame walked into class. Only two people were there. Tamaki and Kyouya.

Tamaki looked at Ayame. So did Kyouya.

Ayame took out her notebook and began writing.

"An apology would be nice." Tamaki said finally. Ayame put her pencil down, ripped out the page and walked over.

"Here." She said and put the paper on his desk. She walked back to her desk.

Tamaki looked down at the paper. It was an apology letter. A long one. The blonde looked at Ayame, his mouth slightly open. Ayame was back to writing.

"Apology accepted." Tamaki said. Ayame nodded but didn't look at him.

People started piling in, going into their groups to talk and laugh before class started.

Ayame felt someone staring, she looked up and saw a group of girls glaring.

"Did you see what she did yesterday?"

"Yeah! And poor Mori-senpai was punished too!"

"She's so mean!"

Ayame looked back at the page in front of her, listening to every word the girls said about her. She was every insult they called her, and she knew it. But she couldn't change that. She wrote down all the insults so she wouldn't forget them. So she would remember what she was.

Then, Mori walked in. The girls turned their attention to the tall teenager.

"Hi Mori-senpai! What're you doing here?" One of the girls asked. Tamaki and Kyouya looked up after hearing Mori's name. They all watched as Mori walked over to Ayame.

"…You forgot this yesterday…" Mori said, holding up Ayame's iPod, which must've fallen out of her bag.

"Oh… Thanks." Ayame took the device and stuffed it in her bag.

Mori nodded then turned to leave.

"Bye Takashi-senpai." Ayame said once he reached the door. He turned his head.

"…Bye…" He replied before he left.

Class began ten minutes later. Throughout class, Ayame could feel the girls staring at her. Probably wondering. She looked down at her notebook. She opened it and read some of the things she had written. The insults. Her insecurities. Poems. Short stories. She was so into reading, she almost didn't hear the teacher call on her. She looked up.

"Would you care to solve this?"

Ayame looked at the board. She walked up and observed what was written. She picked up the chalk and solved the complicated math problem on the board.

"Thank you, Miss Satou." The teacher said as Ayame sat back down.

RING!

The bell rang and everyone was getting up, except for Ayame. The teacher was leaving to eat as well. People were talking, chairs were clinging against the legs of their desks. Ayame was still. Not moving an inch.

Tamaki watched.

Thinking everyone was gone, Ayame hit her head against her desk. She didn't lift her head afterwards, just left her head down, feeling the coolness of the desk. She thought to herself.

Tamaki walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

Ayame's head shot up. She got up and grabbed her bag. "I'm fine." She said then left, not noticing her notebook drop to the floor.

Tamaki picked up the pink and black striped notebook.

"Come on, Tamaki." Kyouya said, who was at the door.

Tamaki put the notebook in his bag and the two left for Music Room 3.

Ayame forgot her lunch at home since she was trying to avoid her mother, so she was wandering the halls, not paying attention to where she was.

"Oh. Look. A door." She said to herself as she ended up in front of the door at led to the host club.

She wasn't really thinking, or caring for that matter, and opened the door. Rose petals blew in her face and the host club appeared.

She maintained her blank expression. A few rose petals were stuck in her hair.

"Oh, you're the girl who was throwing cake yesterday. You owe us money for the cake." Hikaru said.

Ayame just stood there. Her stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, Princess?" Tamaki asked.

Ayame shrugged. She started picking the petals out of her hair.

"I think you know." Tamaki chuckled, "So who's your type?"

Ayame shrugged again. Haruhi walked over, handing Ayame a sandwich.

Ayame mumbled a thanks before taking a bite.

"Care to sit with me?" Tamaki asked. Ayame sat down across from Tamaki, eating the sandwich.

"So are you going to pay us back?" Hikaru asked.

"I highly doubt she can. She's like Haruhi. A commoner." Kyouya said, writing in his notebook.

Ayame looked at Kyouya, "How much do I owe?"

Kyouya wrote down the amount and Ayame's eyes widened. "How expensive is the cake you buy?!"

"It's high quality." Kyouya replied.

"And over-priced!"

"Well, how is she supposed to pay us back?" Kaoru asked Kyouya.

"Well…" Kyouya started but was interrupted by Ayame.

Ayame took a deep breath, "I can pay for half of that… Just… Hold on…"

Ayame took out her phone and dialed a number. The boys and Haruhi looked at Ayame curiously.

"Hello? Yeah it's me…" Ayame said to the person on the other side.

"I… need money." Ayame paused then said, "No, not for Mom."

Ayame nodded then told the amount. She smiled slightly, "Thanks. Sorry for asking for so much." She looked away.

"I love you, Ayame." the person said to her.

"Yeah. Bye Dad." Ayame replied.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow." Ayame announced. "I can pay back half, but the rest… I'll… I'll think of something."

Kyouya nodded.

"How can you pay for that?" Hikaru asked, curious.

"My dad… he's rich." Ayame replied, thinking about her dad.

Everyone was surprised, a girl on scholarship could've afforded to come here!

"Then why are you on a scholarship?" Hikaru asked, taking a seat next to Tamaki.

"I don't live with my dad." Ayame shrugged.

"You could've asked for the money." Kaoru said.

"I don't really talk to my dad." Ayame looked out the window.

"Oh…" The twins were quiet, sensing that it was a sensitive topic.

Ayame felt uncomfortable. She just told a bunch of guys she'd just met things about her family. So she decided to write. She reached in her bag to take out her notebook but didn't feel it. She started panic.

"Princess, is this what you're looking for?" Tamaki asked, and held up the notebook.

Ayame froze then turned to Tamaki. She snatched the book out his hands and held it close.

"Why did you have it?" Ayame asked.

"Y-You dropped it on your way out. I was going to give it back when I saw you."

"You didn't read it, did you?" Ayame asked, glaring.

"No! I'd never read someone else's journal without permission!" Tamaki said, waving frantically around. Ayame looked away finally and opened her notebook. Haruhi left to go make tea, Kyouya left to find a calculator, Honey was eating cakes, Mori behind him. The twins and Tamaki stayed and watched Ayame.

"What's with them?" Honey asked. Mori shrugged.

Ayame's head snapped up, "Stop watching me."

The three boys looked away instantly.

"Aya-chan! Do you want some cake?" Honey asked, running over, plate in his hands.

Ayame looked up and shook her head. Honey sat next to the teenage girl. Ayame ignored him.

"Why'd you throw cake yesterday?" Honey asked, offering the cake again. Ayame shook her head, saying no to the cake.

"I dunno. I was bored." Ayame shrugged, not looking up. The bell rang and Ayame shut her notebook and put it in her bag. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait! We'll walk to class with you." Tamaki called and ran after her. Ayame didn't look at the two teens next her as she walked down the hall. A few girls stared at the three as they walked to class. Ayame shot the girls looks as they passed.

Ayame plopped down on her bed. She yawned and looked around her room. Her eyes stopped when they reached a black guitar in the corner. It was collecting dust as it hadn't been used in a year. She started to get up but stopped herself.

"No…" She whispered, "Not anymore."

She laid back down and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**What did y'all think?**

**Her dad is rich? :O**

**I think the cake they buy for the club would be over-priced, I dunno why. XD  
**

**_Please review_! I wanna hear what you thought of the chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!  
**

**So, I sorta had trouble with this one because of Ayame's character. I sorta have her character and stuff worked out, but apparently not completely so if in future chapters (or past chapters), the way she acts is like a split personality type thing (like acts one way, then another way), I'm sorry.**

**There's a swear.**

**Um... Oh yeah! I probably won't be updating everyday anymore since I have to both write and edit the chapters and since the whole character thing is how it is, I'll have to spend extra time working on it. Plus I have another fanfic that I need to work on as well. Sorry guys!**

**Hope you like the chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. That was the first thing Ayame noticed when she opened her eyes. She sat up. How long was she asleep? She grabbed her phone and checked the time. 2am. Her mom was probably asleep by now. She tucked her phone into her jean pocket and grabbed a black bag and put the strap on her shoulder.

The streets were empty. It was quiet. Ayame opened the door to a small café near her house that was open 24/7.

"Hi Ayame." The girl at the counter greeted.

"Hey." Ayame greeted back.

"I'll get the drink to you in a minute."

Ayame was always coming here. And she got the same thing every time. She sat down at a table and took out her notebook.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Ayame looked up and saw the girl with her drink.

"Nah, I took a nap. I missed dinner though."

The girl put the cup down on the table and left. She came back a few minutes later with a sandwich and a slice of cake.

"Thanks Rin." Ayame said as she took a sip of her drink.

Ayame almost did a spit take when she saw Takashi Morinozuka. She raised an eyebrow. What would a rich kid be doing here at this hour? She closed her notebook and walked over. She tapped him on the shoulder. Mori turned and was surprised when he saw Ayame.

"What're you doing here?" Ayame asked.

Mori lifted his cup.

"Why?"

Mori shrugged. He didn't quite know. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep and that he decided to go out.

"…Why are you here?"

"I missed dinner so I decided to get something." Ayame shrugged. She looked around the café then turned back to Mori.

"Wanna sit with me?" Ayame asked. Mori nodded and followed Ayame back to her table.

Rin walked over, smirking. "What's this? The loner with someone? The bitch that rejects everyone with a _friend_?"

"Shut up Rin." Ayame shot Rin a glare. Rin laughed and walked away, shaking her head.

Mori was confused about what Rin had just said about Ayame. Ayame was quiet, awkwardly sipping her drink, avoiding eye contact. A guy she barely knew now knew that she rejected everyone.

Ayame set her drink down and looked out the window. "It's raining now."

Mori turned. They watched the rain pour from the sky.

"You have to walk home in all that?" Ayame asked. Mori nodded.

"That sucks. Here." Ayame got up and got an umbrella from behind the counter. She handed it him, "It's mine… but you can borrow it."

"Thanks."

Ayame nodded.

"Hey! Ayame! 3am! Get home!" Rin called. Ayame stuck her tongue out. "See you at school tomorrow."

Ayame was about to leave when Rin grabbed her and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Rin!" Ayame complained.

"Who is that? Your boyfriend? Wait… You started being social?" Rin asked.

"As if. I'm not a people person. But… He's different…"

"How?"

"He… He didn't yell at me…" Ayame said.

Rin raised her eyebrows as Ayame walked away.

'Didn't yell at her?' Rin thought to herself as she cleaned up Ayame's table.

* * *

Saturday. The boringest day of the week besides Sunday. Ayame was bored. Being anti-social did have a few negative things about it. Not having anything to do on the weekend was one of them. She looked over and saw her mom and her mom's NEW boyfriend walk in. How depressing, her mother had a better social life than she did.

"Ayame, your father is coming to pick you up in an hour." Ayame's mother said.

"What?" Ayame shot up, "Why?"

"He said something about father daughter bonding."

"I don't need to bond!" Ayame said and got up. She left the room, grumbling to herself.

"Your daughter seems like a lovely girl." Mrs. Satou's boyfriend said. Mrs. Satou laughed.

An hour and a half later, Ayame and her father were walking around a mall.

"I'll get you anything you want, dear." Her father said.

Ayame nodded, not really caring.

"Hey, Kyouya, isn't that Ayame?" Tamaki asked Kyouya, who he had dragged to the mall with him. Kyouya looked over and nodded.

"What's she doing here?"

Kyouya shrugged.

"Should we go over?"

Kyouya shrugged again. Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's wrist began to make their way over.

"So, Ayame, have you been practicing guitar?"

"Not really." Ayame replied.

"Oh… Really?"

Ayame nodded.

"Why? Lose interest?"

"I stopped when you moved away." Ayame replied. Suddenly, Mr. Satou felt guilty.

"Look, Ayame, I know the divorce was hard on you, but it just didn't work between your mom and I." Mr. Satou tried to explain.

"I know, why else would you two have divorced?" Ayame said.

"Ayame!" Tamaki greeted. Ayame turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Friends of yours?" Mr. Satou asked.

"Not really." Ayame answered.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, I'm in Ayame's class. And this is Kyouya Otori, he's also in our class."

"Nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Satou." Tamaki smiled.

Mr. Satou turned to his daughter, "You have nice friends."

"They're not my friends."

"Why don't you boys hang out with us?"

"Terrible idea, Dad."

"Sure! That'd be fun!" Tamaki replied.

Ayame groaned and started walking. The three boys started after her.

"Aya! Wait!" Mr. Satou called but Ayame kept going, faster than before. Mr. Satou stopped walking and sighed. Tamaki and Kyouya stopped next to him.

"She's always like that." Mr. Satou said with a slight chuckle.

Tamaki looked forward at Ayame who had finally stopped and was looking back at them.

"Like what?" Tamaki asked.

"Never listens. Stubborn." Mr. Satou replied, shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"She sure is an interesting person." Tamaki chuckled, thinking back to when she first visited the host club.

Mr. Satou looked at Tamaki, "Yeah, she is."

The three began to walk again, Ayame stayed where she was.

"Do you two mind staying by her side? Being her friends?" Mr. Satou asked, "I just want her to be happy."

Tamaki nodded, "We'll stay by her. We promise."

"Thanks."

* * *

Ayame and her father were sitting in a restaurant. Tamaki and Kyouya had left already.

"So, how's school going?"

"I got detention in my first week." Ayame answered, taking a bite of her dessert.

"How?" Mr. Satou asked, surprised.

"I was throwing cake."

Mr. Satou shook his head, "You can't keep getting into trouble."

Ayame didn't reply. Her father sighed and asked for the check.

* * *

**And now Tamaki and Ayame are friends! (a one sided friendship XD)  
**

**And yes, Ayame's mother has a new boyfriend... **

**I don't know why Mori went to a cafe! I just think cafes are cool and could totally help with bonding, especially at night!**

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Thanks for faving and following and review my fic! :)**

**_Please Review_! I wanna hear what you all thought of the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I honestly don't really like this chapter. But I hope you do! :)**

**This was a hard one to write for some reason. I also spent some time going over how I want their characters to be like, their backstories, and I did some research. So hopefully I have things worked out and it'll be easier for me to write :)**

**This is also the longest chapter I've written, I think.**

**Like I said, I'm not updating everyday anymore.**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ayame walked into class and was immediately greeted by Tamaki.

"Ayame! You should come by the host club again today!" Tamaki suggested.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

"It'll be fun!"

Ayame pushed past Tamaki and sat down in her chair. "No thanks."

"Why not?" Tamaki whined.

"Leave her Tamaki, she obviously isn't the type of person to participate in something as wonderful as your host club." A girl who sat next to Ayame said.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not the case. She's probably just shy." Tamaki replied. He turned back to Ayame.

"She's right. Host clubs aren't my thing." Ayame said, her eyes glued to the page she was writing on.

"If you just give it a chance, you'll find it's quite nice!" Tamaki tried to convince her.

Ayame looked up, "Maybe."

Tamaki smiled, "Okay! See you there!"

* * *

Ayame stood in front of the doors to the host club. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

She pushed the door open and rose petals flew in her direction. She blocked them with her notebook.

"Ayame! You came!" Tamaki walked over. Ayame rolled her eyes. "Who would you like your host to be?"

Ayame looked around. There weren't many girls there at the moment. She noticed Mori. "Takashi-senpai."

"Mori-senpai? Okay!" Tamaki led Ayame over to Mori.

Girls watched as Ayame sat down across from Mori, the other hosts watched as Ayame _smiled_.

"Hey Senpai." She greeted and set her stuff down next to her.

Mori smiled at her. Honey ran up, "Aya-chan! You came!" Honey hugged her arm, right where her bruise was. She winced.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked and let go, worried.

"I'm fine." Ayame said quickly.

Mori offered Ayame some tea. Ayame took the cup.

"I feel like we're playing tea party." Ayame commented as cake was brought over. Mori smiled.

Ayame took a bite of the vanilla cake and shivered. It was super good.

"Is it to your liking, Princess?" Tamaki asked, coming over. Ayame looked at him and nodded slightly. Ayame took a sip of her tea then crossed her arms. She looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked.

Ayame shook her head slightly. She didn't really know what to do now.

"…How was your weekend?" Mori asked.

"Oh… It was good, I guess." Ayame answered, "And yours?"

"Good."

"So girls are actually like this kind of stuff? Isn't weird?" Ayame asked, looking around at the girls giggling and squealing.

Mori shrugged.

"I mean, the guys are just acting, can't they see that?" Ayame continued, "And for all the girls know, the guys could probably hate them."

Mori shrugged again.

Ayame chuckled, "I guess I'm not picking the right person to tell this to… You are a host after all."

Ayame and Mori talked until Ayame's time was up.

"…Thanks…" Ayame said to Mori before taking her things and bowing.

Tamaki excused himself from his guests and went over to Ayame.

"Have fun?" Tamaki asked. Ayame looked at Mori then at Tamaki.

"Yeah."

Ayame opened the door and left.

* * *

Ayame held her arm and sighed. "Oops…" She muttered to herself as she closed her bedroom and locked it.

Her mother had hit her because she came home late again. All because of the freaking host club.

"I shouldn't have gone…"

Ayame sat down on her bed and her eyes landed on her guitar. She sighed and went over to it. She took it and put it in the back of her closet so she wouldn't see it.

The pain in her arm was fading. She folded up her sleeve and looked at her arm. It looked like it was going to bruise. She poked at it and winced. "Yup, it's gonna leave a bruise…"

She stared at the wound on her arm. It was so close to her other one.

There was a knock on the door.

Ayame took a deep breath and went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"Look Kid, I'm sorry for hitting you. I just lost my temper…" Mrs. Satou apologized. It was always like that. Her mom beats her then apologizes.

"It's fine, Mom." Ayame started to close the door.

"Love you, Kid."

"Yeah." Ayame shut the door and locked it.

Mrs. Satou walked down stairs and sighed. "I'm a terrible mother…"

She sat down and thought to herself.

Ayame was working on her homework when her mother called her down for dinner. She went down and sat down across from her mother.

"Wow. That's a lot of food." Ayame commented, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to make it up to you for hurting you. Eat up."

Ayame put some food on her plate and began eating. She was surprised at how good it was. Her mother didn't usually cook, so she didn't really know her mother _could_.

"So how was school?" Mrs. Satou asked.

"Why the sudden interest?" Ayame replied.

"I'm your mother. I care."

"Since when?" Ayame raised an eyebrow.

Mrs. Satou then realized she hasn't been very caring about her daughter's life. She didn't answer and just ate. She finished and got up.

"I need you to be up early tomorrow. I'm dropping you off an hour early. I have to be somewhere." Miki said then left.

Ayame nodded. Ayame finished and cleaned up.

* * *

The halls and classrooms were empty except for those poor kids who got dropped off early like Ayame had.

Ayame went to her classroom and pulled out her notebook. The room was so empty is was kind of scary.

Kyouya walked in and noticed Ayame.

"Hello Ayame." He greeted politely.

"Hey." Ayame replied. Ayame took out her iPod and headphones. She began listening to music.

Kyouya sat down and began reading a book when Tamaki burst through the door. "Kyouya!"

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyouya sighed.

"I have a great idea!" Kyouya didn't reply so Tamaki continued.

"We throw a party! That'll make her happy! Everyone loves parties!"

"First you'll have to convince her to actually like you."

"That'll be easy!"

"You're welcome to try." Kyouya gestured to Ayame.

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Ayame!"

Ayame jumped. She turned and looked at Tamaki.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Come to the host club this Friday!" Tamaki said. "We're having a party!"

"No." Ayame replied plainly.

"Why? It'll be really fun!"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't!" Ayame snapped.

"Thursday?" Tamaki tried.

Ayame sighed. "No."

She turned her music back on and turned away.

* * *

Ayame was sitting by the window in music room 3. She was only there for the free food. Why would you buy lunch when you could get food for free?

"Did you hear? R-Yu is coming to Ouran!"

Ayame nearly did a spit take.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

Ayame nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

"He's having a show here!"

"Woah cool!"

"When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow!"

"I'm so excited!"

Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to the group of girls. "You know, our mom knows R-Yu. They're friends."

"That's so cool!"

"Mr. Ryu is really nice. And his fashion sense is amazing."

"I've never heard of R-Yu, who is he?" Haruhi asked.

"R-Yu is the a really popular singer." One of the guest answered.

"He's also a fashion designer." Another guest added.

"Mr. Ryu wishes to meet the host club." Kyouya said, clicking his phone shut. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

A bunch of girls squealed.

Ayame got up and was about to leave when Tamaki stopped her.

"Wait! You'll get meet a famous singer!"

"I don't care!" Ayame yelled.

The door opened and R-Yu appeared. The girls squealed. Ayame glared at him.

"Aya?" R-Yu was surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Ouran?" Ayame asked loudly. The girls were quiet.

"I'm sorry, Ayame, I wanted to surprise you."

Ayame got out of Tamaki's grip and left.

Ayame was walking around the halls while lunch period continued. She ended up back at the doors of Music Room 3. She hit the door with her fist then walked away.

* * *

"Hi Kid, welcome home." Mrs. Satou greeted.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Ayame asked. She wasn't used her mother greeting her.

"I sent him to the grocery store."

Ayame nodded and took off her shoes.

"How was school?"

"R-Yu came. And I was invited to a party. I declined by the way." Ayame said.

"Why? Go! I'm okay with you going places." Mrs. Satou replied.

"Says the woman who gave me a bruise for coming late yesterday." Ayame retorted.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be home late! I'm fine with it as long as you tell me first!"

Ayame nodded. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay. Tell the person who invited you that you're going."

"Maybe." Ayame replied and left.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**I dont' really like how the chapter came out. I might edit it later.**

**Who is R-Yu and what is he to Ayame?**

**See? Ayame's mother is THAT bad. ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**_Please Review_! I wanna know what you thought! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~~! **

**Personally, I don't like this chapter. But who knows, it might not suck as much as I thought. Dunno. XD The chapters will get better!  
**

**This chapter was pretty hard to write because I didn't know what to write. XD  
**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Ayame looked around the room, her eyes stopped at Tamaki. She stared at him for a few seconds then looked away. Tamaki noticed her staring and started to make his way over.

"Hi Ayame!" Tamaki greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey." Ayame greeted.

"So… About R-Yu…" Tamaki started.

"Wait. Can I say something first?" Ayame asked. Tamaki nodded. "I told my mom about that party. And she told me to go… So… I guess I'll be there…"

"Great! You're gonna have so much fun! It'll be great! There will be music and food and so many other things!" Tamaki said while hugging Ayame's head.

"Get off!" Ayame ordered.

"Daddy is so happy you're coming!" Tamaki continued, hugging Ayame's head tighter.

"I said get off!" Ayame yelled. Tamaki let go. "And what about my dad?"

"He's referring to himself." Kyouya said. Tamaki grinned.

"You're not my dad! You're the same age as me!" Ayame said.

Tamaki looked hurt.

"I'll be at the party. Now leave me alone." Ayame said coldly.

Tamaki went back to his desk and whined to Kyouya about how their little girl was acting up.

"I'm not your little girl!" Ayame yelled, which earned her a few stares.

"What're you staring at?!" Ayame said and glared. Everyone turned away. Ayame sighed and reached for her notebook. But it wasn't there. She grabbed her bag and put it on her desk. She threw things out of her bag trying desperately to find her notebook. But after five minutes and nothing, she gave up.

"I must've left it at home…" She muttered to herself. She took out some notebook paper and started writing on that instead.

"Um… Ayame… Here…" A girl held out the things that Ayame had thrown across the room.

Ayame looked up and took her things. "…Thanks…" She gave the girl a smile.

The girl stood there, surprised. Ayame had smiled at her. Ayame didn't smile at ANYONE usually. "You're welcome…" She said then walked away.

* * *

It was a few minutes before the show that R-Yu was holding started. Everyone was in their seats waiting for it to start.

"I can't believe R-Yu is having a show here! I've liked his songs since I was a little girl!"

"Me too! My dad would always play the songs for me!"

Ayame rolled her eyes.

The lights came on and R-Yu appeared.

"Hi Ouran!" R-Yu said. Screaming from the crowd came as a response. Ayame was quiet. She drank her soda and stared at the singer.

"This first song is for my daughter. Ayame Satou." R-Yu announced. Ayame nearly choked on her drink. People in the front row turned to Ayame. People stared at her. She covered her face. "This one's called Little Girl."

Ayame was trying to hide when her father jumped off the stage and made his way over to Ayame. He offered his hand but Ayame looked away. R-Yu looked at the Hitachiin twins who were sitting on both sides of Ayame. They nodded and lifted Ayame to her feet and brought her onto the stage.

Ayame was sitting on the edge of the stage, trying to hide her face. R-Yu walked up and sang to her.

When the song ended, he said, "I love you, Ayame."

Ayame awkwardly gave a thumbs up and jumped off the stage and ran back to her seat.

"This next song is featuring my step-son. Kyo."

A guy with black and purple hair came out. "Yo Ouran!"

People screamed, even louder than before. Kyo was a new singer that had come out a year ago.

"Wow! Ayame! I had no idea you had such a famous family!" A girl said.

The show went on and ended about an hour later.

Kyo put his arm around Ayame's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Ayame ordered and Kyo put his arm down.

"Hey, why so vicious, Sis?" Kyo asked.

"Don't call me Sis! You're not my brother."

"I _am_ your step-brother." Kyo replied.

Tamaki ran over and hugged Ayame. "Ayame! What did you think?"

"Of the concert?"

Tamaki nodded excitedly.

"Everyone knows who my dad is now!" Ayame yelled. "I didn't want anyone to know my dad was a famous singer!"

Tamaki stopped jumping up and down, "Why?"

"Because half the songs on his album 6 years ago were about me! That's embarrassing!"

"No it's not. That just shows how much he loves you." Tamaki replied.

"Yeah Sis. He loves you more than anything." Kyo agreed.

"And you! What's with that song Blue?" Ayame asked.

"Heh, how'd you know?"

"It's obvious! 'That girl with the blue hair that's staring you down'?"

Kyo laughed.

"Ayame! What did you think?" R-Yu asked. "It was Tamaki's idea for me to have a show!"

"It was fine." Ayame answered and began walking away. Her mom was nearby in her car, waiting for Ayame.

"Wait!" R-Yu called and ran after Ayame. She was entered the passenger seat when R-Yu caught up.

"Oh… Hello Miki."

"Hello Ryu."

"How are you taking care of our daughter?" Ryu asked.

"Just fine." Ayame answered for her mother. "Drive." Ayame whispered to her mother. Her mother shook her head.

"I… guess you have somewhere to be. I'll see you this weekend?"

Ayame shrugged. "Bye Dad."

* * *

"Why was your dad at your school?" Miki, Ayame's mom, asked.

"He had a show there. Kyo was there too."

"What, was he trying to win you over again?" Miki asked.

Ayame shrugged, "I dunno. It was Tamaki's idea."

"Who's Tamaki? Your boyfriend?"

Ayame shook her head, "No! I'd never date Tamaki! He's so weird! Tamaki is the son of the head on the Suoh family."

"You're friends with a rich kid?"

"I don't have friends." Ayame said then started up the stairs.

Miki watched her daughter walk up the stairs then sighed when she was out of sight. Miki didn't like how her daughter isolated herself from everyone. But she knew it was her fault Ayame was like that.

* * *

Ayame walked into the building the next morning and was greeted by the host club.

"Ayame!" Tamaki said and hugged Ayame tightly. Ayame could barely breathe. Literally.

"Takashi-sempai… Help me…" Ayame managed to say. Mori walked over and got Ayame out of Tamaki grip.

"Calm down with the hugs!" Ayame yelled.

"How'd you like the show last night?" Haruhi asked.

"It was embarrassing." Ayame muttered.

"Why?" Honey asked.

"Those twins brought me on the stage!" Ayame pointed at the twins.

The twins shrugged.

"Anyway! We wanted to talk about the party." Tamaki smiled.

"Party?"

"Yeah the one in a few days." Hikaru said.

"Right…"

"Can you suggest some music?" Kaoru asked.

"Why?"

"Because your taste might be good."

Ayame sighed, "Fine." She reached in her bag and dug out her iPod. "Take this and play whatever you want."

Ayame handed Haruhi the device.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked.

Ayame nodded, "It's fine. I have two."

"Thanks for letting us use your iPod, Ayame!" Tamaki said and tried to hug the teenage girl but Ayame dodged him and walked away.

'I can't believe I just gave them my iPod, what's wrong with me?' Ayame thought as she walked to class.

* * *

**Ta-da! What did you think?**

**OMG R-YU IS AYAME'S FATHER! :O**

**AND OMG IS AYAME CHANGING?! :O**

**The chapters in the future will be better!  
**

**And to the lovely person who asked me for tips on writing fanfics, I'm not very good but I'll happily help you out. :) This is just what I do, and might not be the best way.  
**

**First, I think of how I want the story to be. For example, In one of my fics, Fumiko (an OC and Mori's sis in the fic) goes to Ouran, and Kaoru falls for her and he may or may not get her to love him back. (not saying just in case someone wants to read it). Then I usually have the way things will work out. I don't have specific scenes yet, just how things will basically go. Like the beginning, the middle, and the end.  
**

**Then, I think of how the character acts. In this fic, Ayame is mean. Then I think of their backstory, reasoning behind their behavior... things like that :)**

**I'm not sure if those were the tips you were looking for, but if you need any more help or tips, PM me. :)**

******_Please_ _Review_! I wanna know what you all thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I finally updated! :D**

**Sorry for not updating for like a week. I was too busy to write. But now's up! :)**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sweating, panting, and crying, she bolted upright._

_"It was just a dream." She repeated over and over again. She hugged her teddy bear tightly. Then the lightning started. She jumped a bit as the thunder cracked, she looked at the black guitar in her corner then hugged her teddy bear even tighter._

Ayame sat at her desk in the corner in her room, writing in her beloved notebook. She was writing about ten years ago, about times when her dad was gone. She put down her pen and closed the book. She stood and went over to her side table.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Kid, I'm going to bed. Sleep well."

"K." Ayame replied. She opened the drawer in her side table and took out her very first notebook. The one from three years ago. It was pink and had a lock. The key was taped on the back. She undid the lock and flipped to the first page and began reading. She winced when she remember certain things that were written, she rolled her eyes when she saw pictures of her and her dad taped in, and she groaned quietly when she read about school.

She finished the whole book and looked at the clock. 2:33 AM. Ayame shrugged and reached for the next book. The one she had done during the ages of 14 and 15.

She knew her mom was asleep by now, she'd spent an hour reading the other notebook, so she grabbed her bag and turned off her lights.

* * *

She walked in and was greeted by Rin.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rin asked a few minutes later. She was carrying a drink. She put on the table.

"Didn't want to sleep." Ayame replied.

"Why?"

Ayame shrugged.

"If you need anything, just holler." Rin said then walked away.

Ayame took out her notebook and began reading.

About a few hours past and Ayame was asleep. Her face was in her notebook. Rin walked over and chuckled, "Get up."

Ayame snorted and her eyes opened, "Hm? What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh… what time is it?"

"5AM."

Ayame's eyes widened, "What?"

She grabbed her notebook and her bag. She threw some money to Rin and ran out the door.

* * *

She knew her mom was up by now so she climbed up the tree that was next to her bedroom window. She lifted the window and snuck into her room. Her alarm clock was going off so she slammed it off.

She grabbed her uniform off her bed and got dressed. She was deciding if she should wear her black studded belt or her neon orange one. She went with the black one in the end.

"Ayame! Hurry up!"

Ayame brushed her teeth in her bathroom then ran downstairs.

"Morning, Kid."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

Ayame looked at the man on the couch. It was her mom's new boyfriend. "Lazy ass…" Ayame mumbled.

"Come on."

Ayame followed her mother out of the house and to her car.

* * *

Ayame could barely keep awake during school. Near the end of the day, she was about to fall asleep when Tamaki fell out of his chair, knocking over some things off a table and making a bunch of noise.

Ayame's eyes shot open and she looked over to where Tamaki was.

"S-Sorry…" Tamaki apologized and started picking things up.

A few of the girls giggled, and the guys were holding back their laughter.

Ayame rolled her eyes, "Idiot…" she muttered under her breath.

The bell rang, releasing all the students.

Ayame grabbed her things and left.

* * *

Ayame sat on her bed and continued to read her old notebook. She hadn't finished since she had fallen asleep at the café. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at a photo. She quickly turned the page so she wouldn't see it anymore.

"Hey Kid!" Mrs. Satou called from downstairs. Ayame got up, notebook still in her hand, and went to see what her mother wanted. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she groaned.

"Aya!"

"What are you doing here, Kyo?" Ayame asked.

"I can't visit my lovely little sister?" Kyo asked.

"No." Ayame replied coldly and started up the stairs again.

Miki, Ayame's mother, grabbed her daughter's wrist and stopped her from leaving. Ayame looked back. She sighed and went back down and stood in front of Kyo.

"I don't want to stay here… Let's go." Ayame said and put on her shoes and walked out the door.

Kyo followed Ayame.

"We're going! Bye!" Kyo said then closed the door.

"Hey! Sis! Wait!" Kyo said then jogged to catch up.

Ayame stopped and hugged her notebook to her chest.

"What's that?"

"None of your business." Ayame replied and turned away.

"Why'd you visit?" Ayame asked.

"I wanted to." Kyo shrugged.

"You're not my brother. Just remember that." Ayame said.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"Okay, I don't get it." Kyo finally said.

Ayame looked over at Kyo, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"So mean. You just reject everyone and everyone's attempts at trying to be nice." Kyo said.

"Fine. Want me to play nice? I'll be so nice to you during this visit, you'll want to slap everyone you see and you'll wanna rip your hair out, you'll be so frustrated."

"How… is that even possible?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be so sugar sweet that it'll drive you crazy." Ayame said and grinned evilly.

Kyo was slightly frightened, "Um... No thank you… I'll stick with mean Ayame… Thanks…"

"That's what I thought." Ayame said and began walking.

* * *

The two were sitting in a restaurant, eating various sweets.

"So how's school been?"

"Why do you care?" Ayame asked as she scooped some ice cream and put it on her cake.

"Just wondering."

Ayame thought for a minute. "I was invited to a party."

"Wow! Really? I wouldn't have thought anyone had enough guts to invite you!" Kyo laughed.

"You had enough guts to show up at my house unexpectedly." Ayame replied and stole some of Kyo's whipped cream.

"Touché."

Ayame waved over the waitress.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a brownie and two cookies?" Ayame asked. The waitress nodded and left.

"I think you should calm down with the sweets." Kyo said.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

Kyo laughed and shook his head.

* * *

**Ta-Da! This chapter was sorta just a filler (? That's what they're called, right?) and the party will be next chapter! :)**

**I decided, since Ayame's always writing, that you should see a little bit of what's inside.**

**I'm thinking of having a chapter pretty much all about her notebook. What do you think?**

**And Lookey! Kyo visitied! She's still a meanie tho. But a little bit playful ^^ (Or maybe she was dead serious about driving him crazy with her kindess O.O)**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**_Review please_****! I wanna hear what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, i'm so sorry for not updating in months! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up by this weekend! I'm really really really so sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Ayame sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

She opened the door and was greeted with confetti blown in her face.

"Ayame! You're here!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

"Yeah. Now can we just get on with it? The sooner we start the party, the sooner we can, you know, end the party." Ayame said.

"Okay!"

"Turn on the music!" The twins ordered. A bouncy pop beat started playing, followed by an auto-tuned voice.

"Oh, wow, Ke$ha." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Do you want some cake?" Honey asked, offering some cake.

"No thanks." Ayame declined.

"Let's dance, Princess." Tamaki took Ayame's hand and led her to the dance floor. The song changed to a slower one.

"Wait, I don't know how to dance." Ayame said.

"That's fine, just follow me."

Tamaki started to dance and Ayame clumsily followed.

They danced past Mori. Tamaki took Ayame hand and placed it in Mori's. "Dance."

The two started dancing.

"I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this…" Ayame apologized.

"It's okay." Mori smiled gently.

There was weird noise, like the noise a DJ makes with records, and the song became fast.

"Senpai, we're taking her." The twins said then took Ayame's arms.

"Wait! I don't dance!" Ayame cried.

"Anyone can dance!" Kaoru said.

"Not me!" Ayame cried and got out of their grip.

"Drink?" Haruhi offered.

"Sure. Thanks."

Haruhi smiled, "So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"Not much. I'm not much of a party-er." Ayame looked at Haruhi then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why do you get to wear the male uniform? I asked to and was denied."

"Because Haruhi's a boy!" Tamaki laughed nervously.

"No, Haruhi's obviously a girl." Ayame said. "Are you a lesbian?"

Haruhi jumped, "N-No, I'm not."

"Then… why are you in the host club?"

"Enough about Haruhi! Let's talk about you!" Tamaki said, changing the subject quickly.

"What about me?"

"Do you, um… play any instruments?"

"Uh, yeah. I do. But I stopped playing them after my dad moved out." Ayame shrugged.

The doors slammed open, "Party time!"

Ayame groaned.

"Why'd you invite him?"

"He's your brother… I thought I should."

"Kyo's not my brother." Ayame replied. She grabbed a piece of cake and aimed for Kyo.

Kaoru took it out of her hand and replaced it with a stuffed toy.

Ayame launched the toy across the room at hit Kyo in the face.

"Aya! There you are!" Kyo made his way over.

"Get the hell out of here." Ayame said coldly.

"Vicious!"

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Come on sis! Let's dance!" Kyo grabbed Ayame's hands and pulled onto the dance floor. Kyo started spinning Ayame and other random things.

"Kyo! I'm dizzy! Stop!" Ayame cried. Kyo stopped and picked her up bridal style and started twirling.

"Kyo! Seriously! I think I'm gonna puke!" Ayame said, she was desperate now. "Please!"

Kyo stopped and put Ayame down.

"Ack… my head…"

Ayame couldn't stand properly and ended up falling on her butt.

"Sorry sis… I think I went too overboard."

"You think…"

"Here." Kyo helped Ayame up and walked her to a chair.

"Thanks…" Ayame mumbled then felt her lunch coming up. She got up and ran out the door. She ran to the closest bathroom and into a stall. She threw up what she had in her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes and she was sure the hosts were outside, she could hear them. When she finished, she stood shakily. She flushed then wiped her mouth.

The hosts were there when Ayame exited the restroom.

"I'm so sorry sis! I didn't mean to make you sick!" Kyo apologized.

"It's fine… I'm going home." Ayame said.

"What…?" Tamaki asked.

"Sorry." Ayame said quickly before walking away.

"Wait up sis!" Kyo said then caught up to her.

* * *

At home, Ayame sat across from a sleeping Kyo.

"Wake up!" Ayame yelled from across the table.

Kyo snorted and sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Your snoring is what's wrong." Ayame rolled her eyes. She passed a plate to Kyo, "Eat."

Ayame looked down at her notebook.

"Hey, sis, I need to tell you something." Kyo said.

Ayame looked up. "What?"

"I'm transferring to Ouran." Kyo announced.

"What?!" Ayame cried. "Why?"

"Dad is making me."

"Dad? Your dad? Or my dad?" Ayame asked, confused.

"Your dad."

"Don't call him dad!"

"Well he is my step-dad." Kyo shrugged, "Besides, I don't talk to my dad. I don't even know where he is."

Ayame thought to herself for a moment, "Is that why you came to Ouran today?"

"Sorta, I was invited, and I thought it'd be a good time to tell you."

Miki walked in then. She stopped when she noticed Ayame and Kyo. "What are you two doing here? I thought there was a party."

"It was lame. I decided to leave." Ayame shrugged.

"She threw up. So she left. Probably due to embarrassment." Kyo said, telling what really happened.

"Are you okay?" Miki asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Kyo just spun me too much."

Miki nodded then went to go put the groceries away. Then she stopped five minutes later, when she realized something.

"Wait… You two were here alone… Ayame didn't kick you out?" Miki asked Kyo. Kyo nodded.

"I think I'm growing on her." Kyo grinned.

"As if." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Really, sis? Then why didn't you kick me out?" Kyo asked.

"Mom would've yelled at me, _bro_." Ayame answered, crossing her arms.

"I would not." Miki defended herself.

"Yes you would. You're all 'Oh Ayame! He's your family now! You have to be nice! Blah blah blah.'"

"I don't do that!"

"Yes you do! And the funny part of it is, you're not even nice yourself!" Ayame said.

"I am nice!"

"Says the woman who-" Ayame stopped. Kyo was in the room, she couldn't say it. "Never mind."

Kyo looked at his step sister curiously. But shook his head, deciding against asking.

"I'm gonna go. See you at school on Monday."

"Whatever." Ayame said then got up as well to go upstairs. She walked up to her room and shut her door. She heard Kyo say goodbye to her mother then the front door close. She closed her eyes, sighed, and locked her door. She placed her notebook on her desk and sat down. She began writing.

She looked up and realized the hosts still had her iPod. She got up and put a CD into the player and played some music. She'd never admit it, but she had bought Kyo's CD. She knew every word to every song.

Kyo's hit song "Blue" was playing quietly out of the speakers. Ayame smiled and sang along while writing.

Miki smiled gently. Her head was pressed up against her daughter's door (she had heard the music playing and got curious). Maybe her daughter did like Kyo, but didn't show it. Maybe her daughter had a whole different self locked up inside. Maybe it'll break free and she'll be happy.

* * *

**So what did you think of the chapter? It's finally up! It's short... but the next one is hopefully longer and BETTER! :)**

**Also thank you all for waiting for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! And thank you everyone for following, favoriting, and reviewing! **

**_Please review!_**** I want to know what you all thought of the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! ^^ New chapter! :D Yay! I hope you all like it! 3**

* * *

Ayame watched as her mother and her mother's boyfriend walked out of the front door.

"We'll be back at around 10. Bye!" Mrs. Satou said. Ayame nodded and waved once before turning her attention back to her homework.

"Bye Ayame." Her mother's boyfriend said then closed the door.

Ayame put her pencil down and sighed. She checked the wall clock. It was noon. Her mom would be gone for a while and she had the house all to herself.

"What to do…" Ayame yawned. She was about to curl up on the couch and take a nap, but the door bell rang. Ayame ignored it and stared at the ceiling. The doorbell started ringing over and over, not stopping.

"Who…?" Ayame groaned and got up. She opened the door.

"Ayame!"

Ayame slammed the door closed.

"Oh come on, Ayame!" Tamaki sang. The twins opened the door and everyone walked in.

Ayame groaned, "How did you find my house?"

Haruhi was the only one still outside.

"Come on in, Haruhi!" Tamaki waved her in.

"Uh…" Haruhi looked to Ayame for permission.

"Come in…" Ayame sighed. Haruhi took off her shoes and entered. She stood next to Ayame.

"Hey." Ayame said and looked over at the shorter female.

"Hi."

"What are you guys doing here?" Ayame asked, annoyed.

"We wanted to hang out with you!" Tamaki grinned.

Ayame heard a car stop in the drive way.

"Ah! Come with me! Quick!" Ayame said and pushed them up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"My room!" Ayame shoved them all into her room and shut the door.

"Ayame!"

"Stay here. Be quiet." Ayame ordered then opened the door.

"Coming, Mom!" Ayame shut the door and ran downstairs.

"Why is she hiding us?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"She has a nice room…" Tamaki said, looking around.

"It's a bit of a mess…" Haruhi murmured.

"Is this…" Kaoru started, holding up a CD case.

"Kyo's CD?" Hikaru finished.

"Huh… I guess she secretly does like Kyo…" Haruhi said

Ayame opened the door, "Kay, bye, Mom!" Ayame called then shut the door behind her.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Ayame apologized quietly.

"Why did you hide us?" Tamaki asked, tears in his eyes. He was sad he was hidden by Ayame from her mother.

"My mom… Uh… It'd be super weird…" Ayame chuckled awkwardly. Actually, in reality, Ayame didn't know how her mom would react to her having people over without asking. She didn't know if her mom would be happy or mad. And she didn't intend on finding out.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that weird!" Tamaki said with a smile.

"It would be…" Ayame sighed, "I guess since you're here… Do you want anything to eat or something?"

"Oh! Yes!" Tamaki said.

"You're sparkling." Ayame commented, noticing the sparkles floating around Tamaki's head then walked to the stairs. "Come on."

Everyone followed Ayame downstairs and sat in the living room.

Ayame searched the kitchen. "Tea…" She found some tea leaves and put some water into the teapot. She went to the refrigerator and looked for some food.

"Meat…Eggs…Candy…Cake…" Her eyes searched the kitchen.

"Should I give them cake?" She asked herself. She had never really had anyone over so she didn't know what to do. "Cake it is, I guess…"

She took the cake out and sliced it. She put pieces onto plates and poured the tea.

"Here." Ayame placed the tray of snacks down on the table.

"Cake!" Honey cheered and took the biggest slice.

Ayame sat down next to Mori.

"So… Um…" Ayame hated the silence but didn't quite know what to say.

"Let's go to the mall." Hikaru suggested.

"Yeah. Ayame-senpai could use some better looking clothes." Kaoru agreed.

"Hey!" Ayame complained.

"What?" The twins said, "It's true."

"Jerks…" Ayame muttered.

They finished their snacks and left Ayame's house, dragging Ayame along with them.

Ayame, who had stayed up all night, fell asleep on the car ride there. Her head on Mori's shoulder, light breaths escaping her mouth. Mori looked over and smiled.

Tamaki noticed the scene.

"Huh…" Tamaki said quietly and observed the two.

The car stopped and Ayame stirred.

"We're there." Mori said.

Ayame opened her eyes and noticed her position. She unbuckled her seatbelt then quickly exited the limo.

"Woah…" Haruhi was amazed by the fancy rich people mall.

"It's nice, right?" Ayame said and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi nodded and Ayame smiled. Haruhi's mouth gaped open. Ayame had a nice smile. And it was rare to see her smile.

"I see they made some improvements… And expanded it a bit… It's bigger now." Ayame said, looking at it.

"You've been here?" Haruhi asked, forgetting Ayame's father was rich and famous.

"Yeah. My dad took me here a lot before the divorce." Ayame answered.

"Divorce?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You probably don't know… My parents divorced when I was 12." Ayame said like it was nothing. Then she realized what she said. She looked away.

The host club stopped walking. That sudden information Ayame had shared surprised them (except for Kyouya).

"Oh… I'm sorry about your family…" Haruhi said.

"It's fine. It happens." Ayame shrugged, pretending like it wasn't a big deal then began walking to the entrance. The hosts quickly followed.

"Hey! Ayame-senpai!" Hikaru said.

"Hm?" Ayame turned to look at Hikaru.

"Come on! Let's check out some clothing stores!" Kaoru suggested.

"Uh…" Ayame's arms were held by the twins and she was dragged to the nearest clothing store.

"What do you think of this?" Tamaki asked, holding up a pink frilly dress. Ayame only stared.

Tamaki's smile turned to a frown, "What's wrong?"

"That dress… It's hideous." Ayame said. Tamaki's mouth fell open and tears came to his eyes.

"How about this?" Honey asked, holding up a pink tee shirt with a bunny on it.

"Ah, no thanks. Not my style."

Ayame turned her attention back to the twins.

"Come here! Try these on!"

Ayame nodded and did as she was told. She took the clothes from the twins and went into the changing room.

"Why is she so mean to me?" Tamaki asked.

"She's not mean." Honey said. "She's just doesn't hold back."

"But she phrases it nicer when talking to you!" Tamaki complained.

"Um…" Ayame came out, wearing a short red plaid skirt, a black long sleeve button up shirt, and black socks that went up to her thigh.

"Wow! It looks good!" The twins said.

"Yeah… I guess…" Ayame shrugged, looking at her appearance in the mirror.

"Come on! Let's buy it!" Hikaru said and pushed Ayame back into the changing room.

"Oh… I don't have enough money." Ayame said.

"We'll buy it for you then." Tamaki said.

"Oh… That's okay… I don't need new clothes." Ayame replied from the changing room.

"Nonsense! It's no problem!" Tamaki said and took out some cash.

Ayame walked out, dressed in her own clothing.

"I don't feel comfortable about taking other people's money." Ayame said.

"It's fine. Really." Tamaki pushed.

Ayame sighed, defeated. "Go ahead then."

A few woman murmured to each other about the hosts. About how handsome they were.

After shopping and walking around the mall, they decided to take a break at the food court.

Ayame sat next to Mori, sipping her soda and thinking to herself. Memories started to come to her. Memories of a time when her and her dad were close, when her parents were together.

"Hey Ayame-senpai." Hikaru said.

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"Nothing. You were just spaced out." Kaoru shrugged.

"Oh…"

"What were you thinking of?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

"Oh… Nothing… Just… About… Things." Ayame shrugged.

"What kind of things?" Tamaki asked.

"Well… I guess there's no hiding it… You already know about the divorce…" Ayame put her cup down, "I was thinking of the times when I was closer to my dad…"

"Closer?"

"Yeah… Well… As you can see… Me and my dad aren't close… He moved away after the divorce. That sort of injured our relationship…You know? But… before the divorce… My dad and I were close. We used to do a lot of things together… Go shopping, eat, play, almost everything…"

"Wow… you two must've been so close…" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. We were…" Ayame half smiled sadly. "Now I can barely keep a conversion going with him…"

Ayame sighed and finished her drink. The hosts finished up their snacks and the group continued to walk around.

* * *

"Hey… Kyouya." Ayame said.

"Hm?" Kyouya hummed in response.

"Can I borrow a pen?" Ayame asked.

"Sure." Kyouya handed Ayame a pen.

Honey looked at Ayame curiously.

"They're having a giveaway." Ayame told Honey.

"A giveaway?" Haruhi asked and walked over.

"Yeah. Look. I could win an iPad." Ayame said and pointed at the poster. "Here. Haruhi, you fill out some slips." Ayame shoved some slips into Haruhi's hands.

"An iPad? What kind of giveaway is that?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru shrugged.

"Ayame, you don't act like a rich person." Haruhi said.

"I'm not. My dad is." Ayame said.

"But he's your dad." Hikaru replied.

"Just because my dad is rich, doesn't mean I'm going leech off him and use all his money. I rarely ever ask for any." Ayame explained, "I'd rather do the work myself…"

Ayame put her slip into the box and leaned on a wall while Haruhi filled out her slips. Kyo's song Blue came on. It was playing loudly from the mall speakers.

"Blue…" Ayame touched the locks of blue hair on her head. "Blue…"

She noticed the hosts finished filling out the forms and walked over. Her expression was still the bored blank one she usually wore.

"Hey… Are we done shopping yet?" Ayame asked.

"What's wrong? You don't like shopping?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really…" Ayame replied, "It's not really my thing…"

"Then what should we do?" Hikaru asked.

Ayame looked at her watch. 10:00.

"Ah! I have to get home!" Ayame cried and began to run.

"Wait! Ayame!" Tamaki said and followed Ayame. The other hosts followed as well.

Ayame, too much in a rush, couldn't control her feet and missed a step. "Ah!" She cried and fell down the stairs.

"Aya-chan!" Honey cried.

Ayame sat at the bottom of the steps.

"Ow…" Ayame mumbled. She felt herself being helped off the ground. She looked up and saw Mori.

"Thanks…" She mumbled then walked to the car.

* * *

The car stopped in Ayame's driveway.

Ayame opened the door and got out. As soon as she stood, she winced, "Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah… I guess the fall messed up my ankle…" Ayame replied.

The hosts got out and walked up to the front door, helping Ayame along the way.

They made it to the door. Ayame put her hand on the knob. She knew her mother was home. Her car was in the garage and the lights were on. She put her other hand on her arm, right where the bruise was, then took a deep breath.

"Ayame?" Haruhi said.

Ayame looked at Haruhi, "Yeah?"

"Are you sure your okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Ayame replied. She took a deep breath once more and opened the door. As soon as the door swung open, Ayame was greeted by an angry mother.

"Ayame Satou. Where have you be-" Miki cut herself off when she noticed the boys behind her daughter.

"Sorry Mom…" Ayame apologized.

"Are these your friends?" Miki asked, surprised.

Before Ayame could answer, Tamaki stepped up.

"Yes! I'm Tamaki Suoh. I'm in Ayame's class." Tamaki introduced himself.

"Tamaki Suoh? You're the guy who invited Ayame to a party, right?" Miki asked. Tamaki nodded. "And had the idea of having Ryu perform at Ouran."

"That's right!" Tamaki smiled excitedly, happy that he was recognized by Ayame's mother.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers." The twins said.

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" Honey said with a huge smile.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Satou."

"And I'm Kyouya Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow! Such handsome boys!" Miki said.

"Sorry I came home late… They dragged me out." Ayame apologized.

"Oh! Then it's alright! As long as you're enjoying yourself!"

Ayame scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ayame, be polite." Miki scolded.

"Oh! Here!" Hikaru said and handed Ayame her bags.

"Oh… Thanks…" Ayame said and took the shopping bags from Hikaru.

"Oh! You went to the mall!" Miki said.

"Yeah! It was really fun!" Honey exclaimed.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Satou." Kyouya said.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Miki said.

"Bye Aya-chan!" Honey said and waved.

"Bye Ayame-senpai!" the twins and Haruhi called from outside.

"Goodbye, Ayame." Kyouya said.

"See you on Monday." Tamaki said as he walked out the door.

Mori smiled, "…Bye."

Ayame smiled slightly and waved.

Miki saw the smile and her mouth opened a bit. Her daughter was smiling. Her daughter seemed happy. She took a deep breath and forced herself to forget any of her anger. She couldn't ruin this. Not again.

* * *

"Have fun today?" Miki asked.

Ayame shrugged, "I guess."

"What did you buy?"

"Clothes… The twins made me get them." Ayame said and looked over at the bags.

"Ah, the twins… Their names sound familiar…" Miki said.

"They're Hitachiins." Ayame replied.

"That's it! Ryu is friends with their mother, correct?" Miki asked.

"Yeah."

"You met them once. When you were very little." Miki said.

"Really." Ayame replied, not really caring.

"Yeah… they were still babies. You were 2." Miki smiled.

"That's interesting…" Ayame said and put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "That's probably why they didn't recognize you. It was so long ago."

"Yeah probably…"

Ayame continued eating her cereal.

"Do you want me to make you something? That's breakfast, not dinner."

"I'm fine…"

Ayame finished the cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to sleep… Night." Ayame said and grabbed her bags off the counter.

"Goodnight." Miki replied.

Ayame nodded then limped upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 9! wooohoooo! :D and guys! it had 2,339 words and 14 pages when I typed it on Word! OMG IT'S SO LONG! **

**I hope you liked the chapter! It mainly focused on the hosts and Ayame and their "friendship". Because their "friendship" is important ^^ I like this chapter. :) **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It really means a lot and makes me really happy that you all like this fic! **

_**Please**_** Review****! I want to know what you all thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was just starting to rise, but Ayame was wide awake. She was already dressed and was brushing her hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She had a good hour before her mom would be up to take her to school. She grabbed her notebook and began to write.

"You and that notebook."

Ayame jumped slightly and looked up. It was her mother. She just stared. She thought her mother was still asleep.

"Morning, kid." Miki greeted and sat down on the bed.

"Morning."

"What do you always write in there?" Miki asked. Ayame didn't answer. Her phone buzzed. Miki looked at the phone and smiled.

"Hey, Kid."

Ayame looked at her mother.

"Never mind…" Miki said then got up, "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

Ayame nodded. When the door closed, she picked up her phone. It was Kyo.

"How'd I get his number on my phone?" Ayame wondered but looked at the text anyway.

'Hi Aya!'

Ayame closed her phone and put it under her pillow. She laid back down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

She thought about Saturday. She didn't know what to do now. They called her their friend. She'd never been anyone's friend. Except Rin. Rin was kind of her friend. What was she supposed to do now?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom calling her downstairs for breakfast. Ayame shoved her phone and her notebook into her school bag and went downstairs.

Ayame sat down and began eating. When she finished, she grabbed her bag and put on her shoes.

* * *

As soon as Ayame stepped foot into the classroom, Tamaki jumped in front of her, greeting her happily.

"Good morning!"

"Morning."

Ayame made her way over to her desk, limping slightly.

Tamaki bounced over all smiles and rainbows, unaware of Ayame's limp.

"It is way too early for someone to be so happy." Ayame said and took out her notebook. She put on her headphones and played some music.

She watched as Tamaki blabbed. She couldn't hear him, but she saw his lips moving.

"Ayame is so rude! Tamaki is trying to speak with her but she's listening to music instead!" A girl said to her friends.

"How rude!" The girl's friends agreed.

Ayame noticed the girls staring at her. She took off her headphones, shot the girls a glare, then looked up at Tamaki.

"Tamaki, I don't really care." Ayame suddenly said, cutting Tamaki off mid sentence.

Tamaki stopped. His eyes began to fill with tears. "A-A-Ayame…" He whimpered.

"Wh-What?! Why are you crying?!" Ayame was surprised. This guy was so easy to upset!

The group of girls glared at Ayame. Ayame groaned. She didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry! Stop crying!" Ayame cried. But Tamaki was still sad. He scooted off to a corner and sat there, sulking.

"Kyouya! Make him stop!" Ayame said. Kyouya, however, did nothing to make Tamaki stop.

"Some help you are…" Ayame grumbled and walked over to Tamaki.

"Hey. I said I was sorry. Get up, you big baby." Ayame ordered and pulled Tamaki to his feet.

"Ayame?"

"What?" Ayame asked, annoyed.

"Will you come by the Host Club today?" Tamaki asked.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Will it make you stop crying?" Ayame asked. Tamaki nodded. Ayame sighed, "Fine… I'll go…"

Tamaki smiled brightly and cheered. He then hugged Ayame's head.

"Let go…" Ayame ordered with a sigh. Class hadn't even began and she was already tired of this.

The door opened and a few girls began squealing.

"Hey, is Ayame Satou in here?"

Ayame raised her hand. She began waving it side to side. "Over here."

Her head was still trapped in Tamaki's arms. Kyo walked over and laughed.

"Well, well, well…" Kyo laughed, "Look at this."

"Shut up and help me." Ayame growled.

"Alright, alright…" Kyo looked at Tamaki, "Do you mind letting go of my sister?"

A few girls began to whisper amongst each other. Some of them didn't know that Kyo and Ayame were step-siblings. So the news surprised them.

Tamaki reluctantly let go of Ayame.

"Thanks…" Ayame said and fixed her hair. Kyo stared.

"What?" Ayame asked, getting a little creeped out by the staring.

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"You should dye it purple! Then we'd match!" Kyo chuckled and ruffled Ayame's hair, making Ayame have to fix it again.

"Why would I want to match with you?" Ayame asked.

"We're siblings!" Kyo grinned.

"No, we're not."

"Step-siblings." Tamaki offered. Ayame shot Tamaki a look then turned back to Kyo.

"Why did you come to my classroom?" Ayame asked Kyo.

"To see you, of course, sillyhead! You're my little sis!" Kyo grinned.

"I'm not your sister." Ayame replied, "So you can stop pretending to like me."

"I'm not pretending…"

"I thought you liked Kyo…" Tamaki said, thoughtlessly. He was thinking back to when the twins found Kyo's CD in Ayame's room.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Don't you have his CD?"

Ayame laughed mockingly, "No. I don't."

Kyo thought for a minute then said, "You know… I think I did see my CD in your room when I went there a few visits ago…"

"You're probably mistaken." Ayame pushed Kyo to the door, "Well, class will be starting soon, you better get going."

Ayame shoved Kyo out and into the hallway then shut the door. Ayame took a deep breath then turned to Tamaki who flinched when he saw Ayame's expression.

"S-scary!" A few girls cried. Ayame sighed and looked down, shaking her head as she walked back to her desk.

"You shouldn't have told Kyo that."

* * *

Ayame placed her hand on the doorknob and shook her head. She turned the knob and walked in.

"I'm back…" Ayame announced unenthusiastically.

"Hi Senpai." Haruhi greeted.

"We're not currently open." Kyouya said.

"Oh…" Ayame turned to Tamaki, "Then why did you tell me to come here?!"

The door opened and closed, "Hey, I'm here. What did you guys want?"

"Kyo-chan!" Honey said and bounced over.

"Hi Honey." Kyo greeted with a smile. He then spotted Ayame. "Hey! Sis! I didn't know you went to host clubs!"

"I don't. I'm here so Tamaki would stop crying."

"What about the other times?" the twins asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes, pretending not to care, but there was no denying that her cheeks were turning a very light shade of pink.

"It's okay! I'm totally fine with you going to these kinds of things!" Kyo chuckled and ruffled Ayame's hair.

"Why do you keep messing up my hair?" Ayame complained.

The hosts watched, they liked watching the two of them interact.

"Why are you here?" Ayame asked, realizing Kyo was at the host club.

"Tamaki asked me to come by here."

Tamaki hid behind Haruhi, sensing that Ayame would glare at him again.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to sit."

Ayame sat down in a chair near a window. She put her bag on the table in front of her and stared outside.

"Look, she's grumpy." Honey said.

Kyo frowned, "Ugh, I hate when she's upset…"

"Why? She doesn't seem to care much for you." Hikaru asked.

"What?" Kyo turned to look at Hikaru.

"She doesn't seem to care much for you, why do you care so much about her being upset?"

"I like to say it's because she's my little sister, but we're not blood related. I guess…" Kyo looked at Ayame, "It's because I've seen pictures of her when she was younger. She looked so happy all the time. But when I see her now, she's never smiling. She doesn't seem happy. I want to see her smile like she did in the old photos."

Ayame put on her headphones and began listening to music.

"I wanna cheer her up." Kyo said.

"How?" Honey asked.

"I don't know… I don't actually know Ayame that well…" Kyo frowned.

"You don't know her that well?"

"No. She doesn't really give out information about herself."

"Music." Honey suggested.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Music." Honey repeated, "She listens to music a lot. So maybe that'll cheer her up a bit."

"Good idea… But what to play…"

"Play?"

"Yeah. Is there a piano around here?"

"This is a music room. Of course there's a piano!" Tamaki said and uncovered the piano.

Ayame got up and walked over to Haruhi.

"Do you know where the drinks are? I'm thirsty."

"Oh, I'll bring you some tea, if you like." Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks." Ayame replied and sat back down.

"What song?" Honey asked.

"Her favorite song." Mori offered. Kyo looked at Mori in surprise.

"He talks!" Kyo gasped. "I've never heard you talk before, Mori!"

"Well… What's her favorite song?" Hikaru asked. Kyo shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think we should play this." Kaoru took out his phone and played a song by R-Yu.

"That's… that's perfect!" Kyo said. He frowned, "But I don't know how to play that."

"I do." Tamaki said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I learned it once."

"Then go and play it!" Kyo said and pushed Tamaki towards the piano.

Haruhi walked in and set a tea cup on the table in front of Haruhi.

"Haruhi… Why did you join the host club?" Ayame asked.

"I was kind of forced to… I owe a debt and this was the only way to pay it." Haruhi explained.

"Oh… I see…" Ayame said thoughtfully, "How is it going so far?"

"Pretty good." Haruhi smiled, "But the others are kind of weird and crazy."

"They seem weird and crazy." Ayame agreed.

Then piano started to fill the room. Ayame was surprised and looked at the grand piano in the middle of the room. Her eyes widened as she recognized the song.

"Wingless Angel…" Ayame whispered.

"Wingless Angel…" Ayame repeated. She suddenly remembered the days she spent on the floor of the living room with her dad learning this song on the guitar. Tears started forming in Ayame's eyes and she quickly wiped them so no one would see.

Something came over her and Ayame stood. She walked over to the piano and stood behind Tamaki.

'You're my angel without wings, you're the light in the darkness telling me it'll be okay. You give me the strength I need, and make me continue on.' Ayame sang. Her voice was like an angel's. Everyone in the room was in shock. Ayame had the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. Tears formed in everyone's eyes. The combination of Tamaki's piano playing, and Ayame's angelic voice could bring anyone to tears. It was so beautiful.

The song was halfway over and Ayame realized then that she missed music. She thought she had lost interest, but in fact, she loved it as much as she always had. She just couldn't feel it because of the pain she felt when she remembered her father. But her love for music was always there. She just lost sight of it for a while.

'And I'll never let you go' Ayame sang the last line and smiled softly. Her dad had written that song for his first album. And it was dedicated to Ayame. Singing the words, Ayame realized how much her father loved her back then.

"Wow! Aya-chan! Your voice is amazing!" Honey complimented.

"Yeah, Senpai! We didn't know you could sing so well!" The twins said and gave a thumbs up.

"Wow, sis…" Kyo was speechless.

"What?"

"Your voice is like an angel's…" Kyo said with a smile.

"Thanks…" Ayame thanked.

Mori ruffled Ayame's hair, "…Good job."

Ayame looked at Mori and smiled, "Thanks, Takashi-senpai."

"Oh! Ayame! How's your ankle?" Tamaki asked, remembering Ayame's fall down the stairs.

"Well… I went to a doctor yesterday. He told me to take it easy and not do anything extreme. So I can't run or anything for a few days." Ayame said.

"Wait… What happened?" Kyo asked.

"Ayame-senpai fell down some stairs on Saturday when we took her to the mall." The twins explained.

"You took Ayame to the mall?" Kyo asked.

Honey nodded and grinned, "Yeah! It was really fun!"

"I'm surprised Ayame agreed to it." Kyo murmured.

"I didn't. They dragged me there!" Ayame replied.

"You didn't object!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah! In the car, you were perfectly silent." Kaoru agreed.

"I fell asleep." Ayame stared blankly at the twins.

"We will opening soon, so I suggest you all get dressed." Kyouya said, not looking up from his notebook.

Ayame sat back down and Kyo sat across from her.

"So, how was the mall? Kyo asked.

"I fell down a flight of stairs." Ayame replied plainly.

"Is that all?" Kyo chuckled.

Ayame rolled eyes, "Well… The twins made me get clothes."

"Can I see?" Kyo asked.

"No."

Kyo pouted. A few minutes later, the hosts came out dressed like ninjas.

"Ninjas." Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Woah! Ninjas!" Kyo cheered.

The host club was now open for business. Ayame stayed where she was while girls squealed and hosts shuffled around, entertaining.

"Kyo, you should be one of them." Ayame suggested.

"Really?"

Ayame nodded.

"Are you saying I'm good looking and charming?" Kyo asked and grinned.

"No. I'm saying you're an idiot who would fit in perfectly." Ayame replied.

"That's no way to talk to your adoring brother!" Tamaki scolded.

"Get lost." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Mommy! Ayame is being mean again!" Tamaki cried.

"Mommy?" Ayame raised an eyebrow, "Who is 'Mommy'?"

"I am." Kyouya sighed.

Ayame burst into laughter, "You-You're a mother?!"

Everyone turned and stared at the laughing female. Most surprised, some glaring, some happy that Ayame was somewhat enjoying herself. Kyo was the most surprised. In the whole two years that he had known Ayame, he had never once heard her laugh like that.

Ayame calmed down then noticed everyone was looking at her. She felt herself blush then hid her red face and glued her eyes to the page in front of her.

"Hey! Aya-chan! Come sit with us!" Honey called. Ayame looked over quickly then looked back her notebook.

Kyo reached over and closed the notebook. Ayame looked up, her eyes both confused and angry. "Go." Kyo ordered and nodded toward the two seniors.

Ayame pouted slightly and got up. She was about to reach for her notebook when Kyo shook his head, got up, and pushed Ayame towards the hosts.

Ayame looked back to make sure her notebook was safe then walked over to Honey and Mori.

"Hello." Ayame greeted.

"Hello Aya-chan!" Honey greeted back, smiling brightly. Honey got up and jumped and held onto Ayame.

"Mitsukuni-senpai, please let go." Ayame requested awkwardly. Honey did as he was asked and sat back down next to one of his guests.

"Ayame." Mori said and smiled. Ayame looked over and smiled back.

"Hello Takashi-senpai."

Ayame sat down next to Mori. Mori poured her some tea and they began talking (mainly Ayame spoke though).

* * *

Ayame looked at her watch. Her mother was supposed to pick her up almost an hour ago. She sighed. How was she supposed to get home? Her doctor told her not to walk home for a while.

She sat down in the grass and tried to call her mom. She called 3 times but no answer.

"Where is she?!" Ayame yelled to the sky.

The host club activities for the day finally ended and Mori noticed Ayame sitting under a tree on the grass and decided to walk over.

Ayame had her face resting on her knees. She was thinking. Maybe she could walk home anyway. Her ankle might get worse but it's better than staying at Ouran over night.

"Ayame?"

Ayame looked up and saw Mori.

"Senpai? What're you still doing here?" Ayame asked.

"Activities ended. Why are you?"

"My mom isn't here to pick me up…" Ayame replied.

Mori thought for a moment then offered his hand.

"Hm?" Ayame looked at the hand then up at Mori. She shrugged and took it anyway and was pulled to her feet.

Mori picked up Ayame and carried her on his arm.

"Wait! Put me down!" Ayame cried.

"Your ankle hurts, right? I'm going to carry you." Mori said. Ayame looked away, blushing slightly.

"W-Whatever…"

Mori looked at Ayame and smiled but Ayame didn't see.

"Hey, Boss, isn't that Ayame and Mori-senpai?" The twins pointed at the two teens.

"Yeah… It is!" Tamaki and the twins watched the scene.

"What are you three doing?" Haruhi asked.

The twins pointed again and Haruhi's eyebrows rose.

"Oh…"

"Where are you taking me?" Ayame asked. Her question was answered when she was placed in a limo.

"Wait… What?!"

Mori got in and sat next to her.

"I'm going to take you to your house." Mori replied.

"O-Oh… Thanks…" Ayame thanked and buckled up. The limo started up and began to move. Ayame looked out the window and. What's up with her lately? She was laughing! She was blushing! She was stuttering! She was feeling! What was going on?!

They arrived at her house and Ayame got out. Mori got out as well to help her to the door.

"I'm fine. You don't need to help me." Ayame said quietly but Mori didn't listen and helped anyway.

"Thanks for the ride." Ayame thanked once they got to the door. She opened it and stepped inside, "See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Goodbye." Mori replied then waved once before going back to his limo.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Miki asked.

The sudden question startled Ayame and she shook her head quickly.

"No! He just gave me a ride because you weren't there."

Ayame took off her shoes and went upstairs. Miki shook her head and watched her daughter. She chuckled lightly then sat down to watch TV.

* * *

**Chapter 10! Yay! ^^  
I really hope you guys liked it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life so far! 17 pages with nearly 3,000 words! Wow!**

**Thank you guys so so so so much for following and faving this fic! It really means a lot especially since I hadn't written a chaptered anime fic in about 2 years! And the things you all say in the reviews are so kind and encouraging! It motivates me to write! So thank you all so much for the kind things you've been saying! 3**

**_Please Review_****! I want to know what you all thought of the chapter! ^^ **


End file.
